iGot a Hot Room
by soulofthepenandpaper
Summary: After the events in iBeat the Heat, one wonders what will come of the encounters of old foes and ex-boyfriends. What will happen to Carly's project? What does Freddie think of Griffin's flirtacious behavior with Sam? And what happens to the cool air?


Author's notes: To the people that read this story prior to its re-posting, I apologize. I seemed to have forgotten that I needed to fix a few things when transferring my Microsoft Works Word document onto FanFiction. Nothing else has changed except some spacing and this little notification here. Once again, sincerest apologies.

And for those of you who are unaware, I got this title off of wikipedia for the upcoming iCarly season 4 episodes. From what I can discern from the title and what I was made to believe the episode iBeat the Heat was going to be about it seems like the season premiere will be a continuation of the season 3 finale, which I found to be rather disappointing.

Nevertheless if you have an opinion, express it through the reviews. I'm not a begger and I don't depend on reviews to continue my story.

* * *

iGot a Hot Room

Chapter 1

"Thank God!" Sam sighed before flopping onto the couch. After Sabrina left the apartment, they finally had some peace and quiet.

Freddie fell onto the other end of the couch with his open laptop also filled with relief that their was once again a small number of bodies in Carly Shay's apartment. Lazily, Sam let her head fall so that she faced him. Noticing a completely disgusted look on her face he cocked a questioning brow at her. "What?" he asked, innocently.

"Did I _invite _you?" she questioned, belittlingly.

Freddie glowered. "Is it your couch?" he shot back.

Sam formed that typical smirk on her face at Freddie's comment. "Well you know you have to be _privileged _to sit next to me. And you, Fredward Benson, are not deserving of that privilege."

"I didn't know you had such rank to be able to honor someone with a privilege, Samantha," Freddie observed wittily.

Sam smiled again and turned her head to have the air tube blow cool air in her face. "You ought to know, Benson, you're below my rank," she responded, her voice becoming lackadaisical.

Seeing how this conversation could turn out to be endless, Freddie dropped it and started to surf the internet out of boredom. He hated to argue with Sam, especially when they ended in wedgies.

"Ah, the heat wave puts me into the mood for a smoothie," Sam announced and let her head fall to face Freddie once again.

Freddie looked over at her and had just noticed that there had been an implication in Sam's comment. "Uh-uh," he refused adamantly, shaking his head once. He returned his attention to his computer to go to the iCarly website.

"Benson, I _need _a smoothie and _you _are going to get it for me," she told him. "Unless you want a wedgie."

"Sam, honestly I don't care if you give me a wedgie or not," he told her. "I refuse to go out in that hundred and five degree weather."

Sam sighed in defeat and got off the couch, stretching her arms out. At first Freddie started to scoot to the very end of the couch looking at Sam with frightened eyes, thinking he was about to meet his painful fate.

"Relax, Benson," Sam told him with the careless wave of the hand. "I told you I was in the mood for a smoothie. Now if I were in the mood for giving you a wedgie I wouldn't have even warned you about it. I would have just done it. I'm going to get the smoothie myself. CARLY!" Sam shouted in the direction of the stairs. "I'M GOING TO THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE! YOU WANT SOMETHIN'?"

There was no reply and after ten seconds of waiting Sam got impatient. "IS THERE A CARLY SHAY IN THIS APARTMENT?"

Nothing.

"CAAAAAARRRRRRLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" Sam called.

Carly's rushing footfalls sounded from the stairway and then the brunette appeared on the stairs, she looked frantic, her hair in a disheveled mess. "Sam!" she cried. "I'm a little busy fixing my project that Freddie's Godzilla girlfriend destroyed."

"Hey," Freddie said, defensively.

Carly and Sam ignored him. "Do you want a smoothie or not?" Sam asked again.

"No!" she cried. Then suddenly she became frantic. "There's no time for eating, drinking, or sleeping! That project was supposed to be finished today and it _will _be finished today!" Carly proclaimed assertively.

"But Carly-" Sam started.

"IT WILL!" Carly cried, then like a bullet she was gone.

"If she's still obsessing over that project tonight, she won't do iCarly," Freddie pointed out, worry edged in his tone.

Sam snickered. "Come on Freddork, I'm sure Carly has a little more self control than that."

* * *

Carly was working on her project with out taking a moment to breath as she glued her pieces back together with a glue gun and repainted the board she used for a base by flicking the paint brush up and down the white poster board.

In her eyes everything was completely wrong and as she began to think about it nothing seemed to have been right before either. She worked desperately and hastily with her materials and as she would pause for a moment to analyze her work, she would spot something that didn't quite meet up to her standards and had to perfect it. Now it wasn't about getting the job done, it was about making her project reach absolute perfection.

_The color of the grass is too light_, Carly thought with her head cocked to the side as she observed her areas of grass on the floor of her Utopia. "UUUUUGGGHHHHH!" she groaned in frustration, facing the ceiling. "IT MUST BE PERFECT!"

* * *

"Alright get me a mango," Freddie told the blonde demon.

"I ain't payin' for you Fredwierd," Sam scoffed.

Freddie moaned. "Come on, Puckett, look I'll give you the money."

"Delivery costs, buddy-boy," she said, holding her hand out for the cash she was about to receive from him.

"Fine," Freddie said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the money for the smoothie and an extra five bucks for Sam then handed it to her. She took it gladly and shoved it into the pocket of her shorts.

Sam began to walk and as she passed Freddie, he felt a crushing sensation in his toes. "OW!" he cried to her, lifting his foot up. "You stepped on my toes!"

"Whoops," Sam said in that innocent yet completely guilty voice. Freddie refrained from cursing as Sam opened the door.

As she went to close the door behind her she looked back at Freddie. "If I so happened to _accidentally_ break your toes as I walked past, I'd be happy to drop by and let your mother know."

Freddie's eyes rounded. "Don't you dare!" he warned her. "I've already had enough of her worrying today."

"Fine, I won't," Sam sighed only slightly disappointed. " Then she was gone and Freddie finally found some peace.

_That girl _will _be the death of me I know it, Freddie thought with an aggravated huff._


End file.
